Quierido Diario
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Horox2 nos cuenta su entretenida vida de colegio en un mundo paralelo, no solo son aventuras en el colegio, si no encontrará su verdadero amor?, miil parejas Haox?, YohxAnna, PilikaxRen en fin muchas más como Pilikax? y Renx?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fic de Shaman King  
espero que les guste  
n.n  
todo esta relatado desde la perspectiva de Horo Horo  
aparte es un Universo Alterno  
bueno nus vemos  
Quierido Diario...  
Y yo iba otra mañana caminando nuevamente hacia el colegio, realmente esto si que me da lata y por lo menos mi casa queda bastante cerca del colegio, al lado mió va mi hermana Pilika y su novio Ren, el cuál no me agrada bastante, pero están en el mismo salón y por eso no me enojo en lo más mínimo, lo que me molesta es que tiene que venir todas las mañana con nosotros, el rato que tengo para pasar con mi hermana me lo quita, pero luego se va a aburrir de ella, o ¿no?, una vez cuando pequeño recuerdo haberle dicho que si seguía molestando a los hombres se iba a quedar solterona por siempre y luego se nublo mi vista por la tonelada de cosas que me tiro por su enojo, pero en fin un nuevo año en el colegio y cada vez madura más mi hermana y yo mismo aunque ella diga que siempre seré un niño pequeño, yo estoy en tercero medio, mi hermana en segundo al igual que es Tao, ojala este año si logré una novia, porque hasta mi hermana tiene y yo no, eso me frustra mucho, pero lo que me molesta es que todos los años las chicas que me gustan me las quita Hao, el es el hermano gemelo de mi mejor amigo y claro el casanova del colegio estamos en el mismo curso, pero le presento una chica y a los segundos ya son novios y eso me molesta bastante, el otro es Yoh el cuál tiene una novia preciosa, pero en fin es demasiado mandona, el otro es el mi brother es un compañero que llegó el año pasado lo trasladaron de EEUU y es buena onda se llama Chocolove y cómo dice el es "latino", pero bien poco me interesa, la novia de Yoh se llama Anna es bonita, pero como se los contaba antes es muy mandona pero todo lo que hace lo hace por el bien de nosotros como dice Yoh, pero yo digo que cuando alguien se enamora queda ciego, jiji, bueno estoy llegando y comenzarán las clases, cuando llegue del colegio a la casa, te sigo contando mi vida, a mi nombre Horokeu, pero de cariño me dicen Horo Horo…

5 de marzo

...Hoy comenzaron mis clases como te contaba anteriormente y claro compañeros nuevos y todo eso, algo que me dejo helado fue que cuando estaba andando en skate, choque con una chica bastante tímida y muy linda, pero al final no termine hablando mucho con ella, porque llegó mi querido Hao comiéndosela con la mirada (xD), y luego me tuve que ir, pero por lo menos se que esta en primero, a lo mejor mañana hablo más con ella, aunque les cuento algo, su físico no esta nada de mal, bueno mañana escribo chao!

Horox2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termine el primer capitulo n0n bueno, mejor dicho un capitulo será un día en el diario de Horito byes

see you other day

Mimíbora


	2. 6 de marzo

Bueno el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste mi fic, ya lo había publicado anterior mente, pero en un foro y quiero dejarlo aquí para que ustedes puedan leerlo, en fin solo quiero que me hagan saber si es que les gusta, no me importan los reviews, bueno se despide la escritos, ahh verdad lo olvidaba, hay capítulos que no están escritos por mi, si no que por una amiga, chao!

Meems Asakura

6 de Marzo

Ayer no seguí escribiendo porque mi hermana me trajo un sándwich grandototote y le puso mantequilla, aparte trajo mucha comida. Luego de que se fuera Ren a su casa Hao me llamo por teléfono y lo único que quería era la maldita tarea de historia la cual había terminado en clases, porque el profesor me obligo. Hoy mismo cuando llegue al colegio, que me pareció bastante temprano, Anna aun no llegaba y para todos, eso era extraño, debido a que siempre llega puntualmente para estar mas rato con Yoh, cuando ingrese a el salón Yoh el estaba escuchando como siempre música de su Discman, Hao veía a las chicas que recién llegaban y por ultimo el bananero estaba pintando no se que. Luego de tocarán la campana para ingresar a clases, noté a Yoh un poco preocupado, debe haber sido por Anna en fin después de un rato llegó nuestro profesor de historia, mi profesor de historia es bastante flaco y muy alto, pero es muy viejito y aburrido así que poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, y tuve un sueño precioso, estaba esa chica, si esa chica con que me había topado el día anterior, estaba corriendo en un prado lleno de flores y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco el cual le quedaba fenomenal, me lanzaba flores y yo le decía basta! y lo único que recibía era una tierna sonrisa, aunque hasta ahí me duro mi felicidad, fue porque comencé a gritar Basta por todo el salón y el profesor me echo de la sala, lo cual fue mejor para mi, cuando me iba del salón la vi a ella, ahí se iba la misma chica del día anterior, pero ahora no tenia su pelo recogido en dos coletas, si no en un tomate, el cual se veía estropeado, por aló mejor una corrida que tubo en la mañana, por que alo mejor llego tarde al colegio, y después se desvaneció de mi vista, lo que me impresiono es que salía de la enfermería, fui y entre a la enfermería para saber que le había pasado a esa chica tan misteriosa y me tenia loco, cuando entre me encontré con el Doctor Fausto, y también vi. Un bulto en la camilla, pregunte quien era y el doctor me dijo que era Kyoyama, ¿Kyoyama?, esperen esa era Anna, me acerque y vi. que estaba desmayada y le pregunte al Doctor, porque estaba así, y quien la había traído, que estaba así por una simple razón, fatiga, ¿Fatiga?, claro Anna siempre esta en dieta y por eso se desmayo y me dijo que esa misteriosa chica de cabello largo y rizado(no te lo dije?) la trajo y que realmente era un ángel porque la había recogido a unos 10 metros de la escuela y que la cargo y la trajo a la enfermería y ese seria mi ángel, luego de toda la conversación con el doctor, me fui a la sala, le avise a Yoh y ahí fuimos todos a acompañarla, se la llevaron cuando se despertó a su casa, debía descansar, luego llegue a mi casita me comí un plato lleno de comida, arroz con pollo, es lo mejor y mas todavía si mama le echa mantequilla, luego de un rato ella me obligo a cortar el pasto ese día no tenia ganas, pero era eso o me obligaba a estudiar, es mejor salir al aire libre, pero es injusto, a mi me gusta tanto la naturaleza y me obligan a destrozarla, bueno y luego cuando termine me puse a escribirte y eso, ahh ¿Que? si voy Mamá, Papá acaba de llegar de su viaje a Hokkaido, ojala no se le halla olvidado traerme el snowboard que le pedí, por mi cumpleaños , paree que si, bueno mañana te cuento

Horox2

Gracias miil a Cecil por haberme escrito un precioso review y para todos los que leyeron el fic y no pudieron poner un review, en fin fue mi problema, ahh verdad pienso poner como alrededor dos capítulos por semana los días viernes, bueno para todos

Gracias por haber leído mi fic

Chao!

Meems Asakura


	3. 7 de marzo

7 de marzo

¡¡Ola!! estoy muy feliz mi papá me trajo el snowboard de regalo, lo único q no pude hacer es probarla, porque aquí en Tokio nunca nieva T-T, pero no importa cuando vaya a la casa de la abuela la voy a usar mucho, ahh y también faltan dos días para mi cumpleaños, y estoy feliz porque Pilika esta organizando una fiesta sorpresa para mi, no me malinterpretes diario es que digamos que lo escuche de por aquí, bueno a lo mejor mi mamá también le este ayudando ya que cumplo 16 años así que esa fiesta tiene que ser genial, no solo por mi si no que una sola vez se cumple 16 años ¿cierto?. La chica esa que te conté los días anteriores se llama Mimí al parecer, aún no estoy muy seguro, porque no se si Pilika y Tamao hablaban de ella anoche, pero todavía me queda como mínimo un año para conocerla ¿no?, si es amiga de Pilika será más fácil estar con ella inconscientemente, pero en fin, nos vemos

Chao!

Horox2


End file.
